


Bette meets Clara

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [1]
Category: The L Word, The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Bette is out with Alice and Shane when she meets Clara, a 25 year old young woman with eyes on Bette leading to some fun in the alley behind the club.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Original Female Character
Series: Clara and Bette (One-shot) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619419
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Bette meets Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Always had a major crush on Bette back when I watch the L word, now with the new series on I decided it was time to get back to writing some smut.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
> Emily.

Bette Porter was a single mother, ever since Tina and her got divorced and Tina had became engaged to her new boyfriend, Bette has been struggling to raise their daughter as well as working on her platform for the mayors office, tonight was the first night she had been able to spent time with her friends, right now she was sitting here with Shane and Alice but her eyes were glued to the woman sitting at the bar, Shane smirked at Bette as she looked at the young woman at the bar, the woman looked to be 25, she was sitting alone wearing tight blue jeans, black leather boots and a dark shirt underneath the brown leather jacket, the young woman was tall but only slightly shorter than Bette, she was muscular but also feminine with soft blue eyes and long blonde hair down to her shoulders.

Shane smirked as she looked at Bette “What are you waiting for… she is sitting alone” she said.

Bette shook her head “No… I don’t think so, I mean for all I know she might not be into women” she said.

Shane scoffed “Oh please, it’s obvious she is into women” she said “Heads up she is looking at you”

Bette’s head snapped around so fast she clicked her neck, wincing she rubbed the back of her neck and she stared at the young woman, the blonde smiled at her and Bette smiled back nodding her head, well her worry about the woman in question not being into women was diminished but she had one other issue, the fact that this woman was younger than her, Bette was almost 50 years old and the young woman at the bar looked to be 25.

Bette wasn’t a cougar, she didn’t go around picking up random young women at a bar, but damn her pussy was throbbing and becoming soaked by the gaze the young woman was fixing on her, Bette bit her lip as she clenched her thighs together tight trying to calm to inferno between her legs, she hadn’t felt intensity like this since Candace that night in that jail cell.

That wall must have been seriously happy afterwards.

Bette kept eye contact with the young woman in front of her, Shane and Alice watched secretly sneaking bets about how long until Bette broke down and, Alice would have won if Bette had waited a few minutes longer but soon Bette shot to her feet and made her way over to the young woman, Shane held her hands up in victory “Ha… pay up!” she cheered as Alice muttered under her breath and handed Shane the $50.

Bette approached the bar and smiled as she leaned against it, looking at the beautiful blonde that had caught her attention “Hey” Bette greeted with a smile as she gazed lustfully at the young woman.

“Hi” the woman replied, a bright smile on her face as she gazed at Bette “I’m sorry for staring but I couldn’t stop myself” she said.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t stop myself either… you’re very beautiful” Bette said as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind the young woman’s ears.

The young woman reached out a hand “I’m Clara” she introduced herself.

Bette smiled as she took Clara’s hand and shook it gently “Bette” she introduced herself.

Clara smiled “It’s a pleasure to meet you” she said.

Bette took Clara’s hand “May I have this dance?” she asked.

Clara grinned as she got to her feet “I would love to” she said and soon she followed Bette out onto the dancefloor, the dance was slow with Clara pressed up behind Bette, Bette was breathing heavier as her back was pressed up against Clara’s front, Clara’s hot breath on her earlobes, the beat of the music pumping through the night club as they swayed and ground together on the dancefloor, Bette’s ass pressing against Clara’s front.

Clara’s hands moved down from Bette’s hair, down her side and came to a rest on Bette’s sides, the dancing continued, well some called it dancing but other’s would call it something else, foreplay, dry humping… whatever they were doing though was drawing moans from each other, Clara’s nose brushed against Bette’s neck as her hands moved around and she pulled Bette closer.

Bette turned around and she pressed herself flush against Clara, her body grinding and moving against Clara as her hands ran through Clara’s thick long blonde hair, Bette’s lips were inches away from Clara’s, their bodies moving and grinding to the beat of the music drew moan, the heat was intense and so was the tension and soon… age became just a number and Bette took Clara’s hand and led her to the back exit that led out into the alleyway, neither noticing that Alice handed Shane another 20 with a pout as Shane grinned with a smug expression… oh she was enjoying tonight.

But not as much as Bette was going to enjoy tonight.

Bette grunted as her back collided with the wall, Clara’s lips eagerly on hers, their kiss was frantic and urgent, their hands roamed each other’s bodies, Bette panted and moaned as Clara’s lips moved to her neck; sucking, kissing and nibbling as Bette’s eyes rolled back, a moan escaping her lips as Clara’s hand slipped into her pants, pushing side Bette’s panties Clara plunged 2 fingers inside her.

Bette moaned louder and gasped as she felt Clara’s thumb brush over her clit as 2 fingers plunged deeper inside her, Bette’s right hand clutched the back of Clara’s jacket as her left hand palmed the concrete wall behind her, her panting and moans growing louder as she felt Clara’s fingers twisting around inside her, Bette let out a sharp cry as Clara added a 3rd finger to the mix and she began pistoning her fingers inside her.

Bette’s hips moved in sync with Clara’s fingers, Clara’s muscular but feminine body keeping Bette sandwiched between the wall Clara, Clara’s fingers picked up the pace and started finger fucking Bette’s soaked pussy with ferocity and Bette’s cries of ecstasy filled the alley, Clara kissed and sucked on the pulse point of Bette’s neck as Bette clung to her, her orgasm approaching as Clara fingered her pussy.

“Let go for me” Clara whispered into Bette’s ear and Bette shuddered as her orgasm crashed over her, her cries filling the alley as she clung hold of Clara tight, her pussy clenching and releasing as her juices coated Clara’s fingers, Bette was panting heavily as she clung to Clara tight as Clara pulled her fingers out and grinned, sticking her fingers in her mouth and moaning as she sucked Bette’s juices off her fingers.

Bette and Clara made out up against the wall for a while, Bette had turned and pinned Clara against it and they hungrily made out for a while until finally they broke apart, Clara looked at her watch and she smiled sadly “I have to go” she said as she pulled her notepad out and handed it to Bette “Here’s my number” she said as she wrote her number down before ripping the piece of paper out from the pad and handed it to Bette.

Bette smiled “I’ll be sure to call you” she said.

Clara beamed as she walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Bette “Until the next time” she said before turning and walking away.

Bette looked at the number in her hand before she smiled and pocketed it, she looked forward to putting Clara’s tongue to use, she walked back into the club and found Shane making out with 2 women on the corner and Alice was left alone in the booth, Bette sat down with her friend and they talked.

Alice grinning knowingly as she looked at Bette and all Bette could do was blush.

She would be lying if she said she wouldn’t call Clara… she most definitely was.

But tonight… Bette would spend time with Alice and Shane.

Well just Alice considering Shane was about to leave with 2 women.

Bette thought about Clara the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one-shot
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have writing it.
> 
> Might do a sequel but have not yet decided.
> 
> Emily  
> *hugs and kisses*


End file.
